


Change in Colours

by Jaijaiwriter



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Branch needs more credit, Bully, Comfort, Don’t expect perfection, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: "…And be careful because if you didn't get out of this thing…" Poppy groaned as she heard Branch's voice, teaching some ridiculous theories he made up. Well, As a queen it was her responsibility to stop things that are too ridiculous. Especially Branch's attitude of being…well, Branch.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey what’s going on over there?" The queen turned to the llama like troll and looked where he was pointing. The group followed Cooper until he stopped and for them to see Branch with a class of young trolls.

"…And be careful because if you didn't get out of this thing…" Poppy groaned as she heard Branch's voice, teaching some ridiculous theories he made up. Well, As a queen it was her responsibility to stop things that are too ridiculous. Especially, Branch's attitude of being…well, Branch.

"…It can shut you up for eternity in a dream." Seriously, it got to stop.

"Okay! That's enough Branch." Poppy quickly interrupted Branch and pulled him by the arm towards somewhere before he could even object.

"Okay Crazy Class is over kids." Guy diamond announced taking the Branch's earliest place before leaving along with the rest of the snack pack.

Little did they know that the kids whined a long 'Aww', showing their disappointment after they left.

Lllll

"Poppy. Please don't overreact." Branch said as he was being pulled by the Queen, followed by the Snack pack.

Smidge scoffed as she heard that. "It looks more like, You're the one overreacting, Branch."

"Hey! I am not! I promise it wasn't like the other ones I've told them." Branch fired back defensibly

Poppy pulled Branch until they are far enough. Then she stopped and pushed him slightly so that he was facing all of them. Branch signed as he stared at all of them.

"Branch when are you going to stop doing this?" Poppy asked, crossing her arms.

"I already told you, It wasn't-"

"-Like the other ones. I know." Poppy continued his sentence. "But are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Smidge scoffed again for like the second time in this moment. "Then it's about what this time? 'The man in the moon is actually a little boy fishing'?"

"Well-" The teal colored troll tried to speak up but he was interrupted by Guy diamond.

"or 'Satin is actually Chenille'?" The twins laughed when they heard that, making Branch roll his eyes and cross his arms.

"Or 'The Birds is teaming up against us'?" That made all of the Snack Pack burst out laughing. But Poppy wasn't laughing, not at all.

“See this?” Poppy said making the Snack pack stop. “This is just what you get from doing this, Branch.”

Branch frowned deeper, eyebrows furrowed as she continued.

“So, for the sake of hair. Stop this.” 

The survivalist rolled his eyes. “Pft, You made it sound like it’s a big deal. If you want it, I’ll stop. So are we done here?”

“No… We’re not,” says Poppy.

He frowned and Smidge said, “You should stop being Branch.”

He huffed a laugh. “So you want me to rename myself, huh? 

“That! That’s what she meant. Being very sarcastic.” Chenille pointed.

He rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry but somethings aren’t meant to change.”

“Being very Paranoid.” GD added making Branch frown and just stop talking as the Pack continued to list down all his flaws.

“Always worrying.”

“Being a party pooper.”

“Always who, who ruins fun.”

“The one who always makes stupid conspiracy theories.”

He crossed his arms. “I already told you it wasn’t like the old ones, You guys just wouldn’t listen.”

“And also being such a freak!” They all shouted in unison. If Branch haven’t known them, He would be confused when they suddenly say, ‘Awww Our frustration with Branch, united us.’ but they didn’t. Fair enough.

“That’s it?” He raised a brow at them. “That’s all you see in me from the past months you’ve all been my friends?”

They nodded their head as a reply making him frown and scrunch his face in confusion. “Then why are you friends with me in the first place?”

They all opened their mouths to speak only to shut it when they can’t really find the words to say something. He continued. “Why didn’t you just kick me out of your group?”

“Branch…” The queen started but only to be interrupted by him.

“No stop, Why are you even my friends if you can’t even accept who I am?” On how he said that, They swear that they could hear the hurt on his voice. “I’m trying guys. I’m trying. I’m trying not to worry too much.

He continued as he paced left to right. “I’m trying not to be paranoid but I just can’t help it because I can’t bear seeing someone in trouble on my watch and I can’t just do anything! I can’t bear someone getting in trouble just because of me cause I don’t want you guys have the same fate as my Grandma. I’m so sorry I’m like this.”

“Branch, We’re so-“

“No, Don’t be. Its on me, I should’ve seen this coming.”He muttered enough for them to hear.

They all looked at him confused but also can piece it half-way together.

“I should’ve known you’re all just like my old friends…”

‘What…’ They turned their eyes to him with furrowed brows.

Branch slightly shook his head and sniffed. “Don’t worry guys. Not gonna use it against you and I’ll always try to change and be good enough.”

It’s his turn to furrow his brows. “But something tells me that’s never going to happen.”

“Branch…”

He shook his head again. “No… It’s true, isn’t it?”

How dare they do this? That thought ran though their brains. They teamed up against their friend just to use his flaws and beat it up against him. 

Branch had flaws even they had flaws but he never used it against them. What kind of friends are they? 

He sniffed again as he fixed his posture. “So, better get going now. I’ll just fix my things.” 

“Branch…” 

He didn’t answer. He just proceeded and disappeared to the tall grass.

“Come on guys.” The pink queen quietly said. 

They watched Branch pack up his foldable board that had a picture of a mysterious pod. Branch didn’t make a sound just the clicking of the briefcase, tapping of sticks and silent sniffs. 

“Branch…” Poppy called out.

He closed his briefcase with a click and glanced at her then looked away with a scowl. He hugged his briefcase against his chest then walked away.

“Branch,” She called out again.

His footsteps sped up hearing that not even turning back or answering. He just disappeared again to the hay of grass.

“Branch wait!” Poppy ran after him followed by the Snack pack. She was trying to follow but she was already losing track of him.

“Poppy wait up!” The Snack pack shouted.

“Branch! Wait, Please!” Poppy exclaimed as she ran. The Snack pack running after her a few meter away from her since she sprinted faster than them. “Branch!-Woah!”

Poppy halted when she almost fell through a pitch dark hole. Oh that’s really deep.

“Poppy!” She heard her friend call out for her.

“Guys- Ahh!” She turned around only to be bumped by Biggie and the rest of the pack and all of them to fall through it. 

“AHHH!- Hump!” They all stopped falling when they landed on their butts on a luckily soft ground.

“Everyone okay?” Poppy asked. 

“Yeah…”

“We’re okay.”

“Sheesh! Where are we?” Cooper asked.

She shrugged. “No idea.”

Then they all made their hairs lit up only for them to gasp when huge petals like from flowers started to close up and they were at the center.

“We got to get out of here!” Poppy shouted but too late. The petals shut them off.

“NO!! Guys, Help me out.” Poppy along with everyone used their hairs to push the petals open but the pod was just too strong to be opened.

“It’s useless.” Smidge grumbled, giving up. Even with her super strength, she can’t outmatch it.

“There’s gotta be another way.” Poppy said then she pulled out something from her hair. A pair of Scissors. “ Aha!”

She stabbed the petals but only for the scissors to curve inwards. “What the freaking cupcakes!”

No, This can’t happen. It's impossible for this plant to have such tough skin.

“What do we do now?” One of the Snack pack asked. 

“Are we gonna get stuck here?”

“How do we get out?”

“Shh, wait listen.” The team looked around and their eyes landed on Cooper who had green smoke streaming out of his rear end.

The llama troll glanced at it and looked at them with laugh. “I ate too much stinky brownies, Uncle Jerry made.”

“I don’t think that’s…”

Fuzzbert who was beside Cooper, got caught of the scent of the green instantly fell limp to the ground along with Cooper himself.

“Tranquilizer gas!” More streams of green smoke popped out on the ground. The team covered their noses and mouth with their arm and use their other arm to punch the pod. 

“Help! Help!”

“We’re in here!”

“Help us!”

“Hold your breath, Mr. Dinkles.”

“Meep!”

One by one, Poppy saw her friends fall limp to the ground until she felt herself go extremely dizzy and sleepy.

She knocked the pod and muttered, “Branch, help. I need you please,” before falling limp.

Lllll 

They all woke up on a green ground and a very familiar place. The big tree. Colorful pods hanging by its branches. Big pole bars surrounding the tree.

Dj groaned. “Where are we?”

“The Troll Tree.” Poppy muttered. They all looked around the place. The troll tree was alive and green with Trolls from almost twenty years before they made peace with the burgens. 

Suddenly, A little boy ran through Poppy like she was just a ghost. Poppy turned around gasped when she realised the boy had purple-blue hair and teal skin. He was running around playing tag with trolls his age. He looked so innocent and happy.

“That’s Branch!” They all said in unison.


	2. Part 2

The little teal troll sneaked up on the other one who wasn’t tagged and was oblivious of him. Branch tapped his shoulder, “Tag! You’re it!” then he ran away much to the other one’s annoyance. 

“That’s cheating!” The other troll said even though Branch played the game fair and square.

Branch laughed as he ran along with the other untagged players. “No its not. It’s called strategy!”

Poppy and the gang watched in such amusement as he ran around. They held their urge to coo at how adorable Branch is.

“Kids! Time to go!”

“Awww…” The kids said in unison. They all started to walk away from the center of the tree   
but a little girl called out for her friends with a broken bracelet in her hand.

“But my hug time bracelet broke.” 

The teal troll raised his hand at that. “I can help!”

That just made the smile on Poppy and the Snack pack grow. Even in Branch’s early years, He had always been helpful. 

The little girl (a/n That’s not Poppy btw!)handed him the lace and let him fix it. Branch examined it and reached in his hair for potential things that can fix this. He pulled out a little safety pin making the little girl frown. 

“Why do you had that?”

“Just in case.” He replied mentioning at his suspender. 

Once he fixed it, He gave it back. “There you go.”

Branch came back with his friends. An orange skinned boy patted him on the back. “Good job on that.”

A red-violet haired female chimed. “Yeah! You did so good at playing tag.”

He shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

“She’s right Branch, You should tell us your secret.”

Dj suki shrugged at the scene before her eyes. “I would take that as a compliment.”

The rest murmured an agreement. 

Branch smirked and pointed at all of them. “Secrets remains secrets.”

But oblivious to Branch, Poppy and the Gang (Since the gang is watching Branch go), The teal troll’s friends rolled their eyes with glinting jealousy.

Lllll 

“Hey, Grandma!” Branch greeted.

“Hey my little angel.” Rosiepuff greeted back while hanging clothes.

“Can I help?”

“No, You rest. You must be really tired from all that playing.”

He pouted. “I’m not that tired.”

“I watched you play awhile ago. You were really good.”

He beamed. “Yeah that’s what everyone said.”

“Okay. I’m almost done. Since it the day is going to end, How about you sing a song for me?” Rosiepuff requested.

Poppy and rest smiled at that, feeling excited. They had always been wondering how well can Branch sing in his early age.

Branch smiled proudly and placed his hand on his chest and held the other one out with a slight bow. “Of course. As you wish, Grandma.”

She shot him an incredulous look before rolling her eyes. “Okay.”

She cleared her throat then she started the song. “~Turn around…~”

Branch slowly and proudly walked like he was walking on a red carpet. “Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you never coming ‘round.”

“Wow…” The gang gasped. Rosiepuff is right, He do had a voice of an angel.

“~Turn around~”

“Every now and then I get a little tired of listening to the sound of my tears.”

“~Turn around~”

“Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all years have gone by.”

“~Turn around~”

“Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes.”

“Turn around, Bright eyes.” Rosiepuff sang with the last part going higher.

Smidge felt a sudden shudder. What? She glanced at the rest. They didn’t look like they felt it they were too entranced at watching the little boy sing. She shrugged and went back to watching.

“Every now and then. I fall apart.”

“Turn around, Bright eyes.” 

“Every now and then. I fall apart.” Branch sang, perfectly hitting the notes. He ran to the closer end of the branch grabbing a flower on the way then he turned around holding the flower like a microphone. 

Smidge felt another shudder. Now the gang felt it.

Poppy frowned. “What was that?”

“Uhhh… Poppy.” Cooper said nervously and they looked at what he was pointing at.

Shining red eyes with lavender skinned figure appeared before fading again. 

With that familiar white chef hat, They know who it was. What this scene means.

Poppy felt a cold shiver down her spine. “Oh no…”

“And now I need you now tonight.” Branch sang as he swayed at the melody of the song. He twirled and pointed. ”And now I need you more than ever.”

“Oh no…” They all muttered in unison as they saw Chef creeping towards the little boy

“And If you only hold me tight.” The teal trolls continue to sing totally oblivious that a burgen just went behind him.

“Branch! Watch out!” They all shouted surprisingly along with Rosiepuff who ran to save Branch. 

“Look out Branch!”

“Oh no. I can’t watch.” Biggie said, closing his and Mr. Dinkles’ eyes.

“We’ll be holding on-“ Branch stopped singing when he heard and saw his Grandma running towards him. Branch turned around to see Chef about to grab him but before she does, Rosiepuff pushed him out of the way making him fall and bounce on a large flower that cushion his fall.

Rosiepuff screamed at the top of her lungs inside Chef’s hand.

“Oh no….” They all muttered. They knew they can’t do anything, they were invisible in this scene. They looked down at the little boy from the top of the tree

“GRANDMA!!!!” Branch shouted in the top of his lungs. He stood up wanting to go after but he knew he just can’t do anything, He fell on his knees. “No…”

Placing his hand on his knees, He looked at the ground in despair. His grandma is the last living family he had. 

He is all alone…

And its all his fault. He closed his eyes. 

“Oh Branch.” Poppy muttered sadly. They sadly watched as grayness took over the colorful and innocent boy.

Branch opened his eyes and looked at his hands. Gray. He wiped his eyes like he refused to believe what he was seeing. Even from the top of the tree, Poppy and the rest could see him shake his head in refusal. 

“No, no, no.” They could hear him utter. Branch stood up and he used his hair to get up from the ground and to the top of the tree. He passed through the gang that he didn’t know was actually there.

“It’s Rosiepuff. Chef took her.” A brown haired troll told a pink haired troll and orange skinned.

“That’s King Peppy.” The Snack-pack said.

Peppy nodded. “We’ll leave tomorrow.”

“But sire that’s Trolls-tise. Bergens would look for us.” 

“If stay longer, more and more Trolls will be taken. They are abusing our species. We had to leave tomorrow.” Peppy explained before pulling a little baby from his hair. The Baby is pink haired and skinned.

“That’s you.” The Snack pack told Poppy.

“Okay, sire.”

They looked for Branch again and he was squeezing through the crowd to look for his friends. His ears slightly perked up when he caught sight of the group. They frowned when they saw Branch.

“Who are you?” One of the trolls asked.

The Gang frowned at that. Did the gray color on Branch makes him too unfamiliar now?

“Cassie stay behind my back.” The older sibling pulled her little sister behind him. “Remember what Dad say about gray trolls.”

They saw a flash of hurt in the gray troll’s eyes. “Guys, its me. Branch. I-. River you know me right?” He pointed at the orange skinned troll.

“Branch? We don’t know any Branch?” River chuckled nervously as the older kids raised a brow at him who now turned to glare at Branch.

“What?” Branch and the invisible gang muttered. The queen and the rest could swear they could hear his voice squeak. “I-I know you guys. You’re my friends. Willow, Mint, Aria and Summer. And Cassie I’m the one who fixed your bracelet. I know you know me. It’s still me, the same Branch.”

Willow, Mint, Aria and Summer averted their eyes and scratched the back of their neck. Cassie hid behind her brother peaking. 

Then their hug time bracelets lit up including Branch’s blue one. “See? It’s still me.”

The group hugged each other excluding him. Branch grinned and announced happily even though his eyes are welling up. “Hug time!”

He hugged the group hug ball and he looked like a gray thing pasted forcefully with a bunch colorful ones. A red haired troll pushed him off the hug making the group hug halt and Branch fall on his butt. Poppy and the rest gasped at the sudden act.

“Okay, I wouldn’t take that as a compliment.” Satin said.

Branch looked at the ground in shock before looking up at the troll who did it. “Stay away from us freak!”

~ “And also being such a freak!”~ What they said earlier echoed in their mind.

“Guys, Please. Let me prove that It’s still me.” Branch begged.

“You’re going to be nothing but what my Dad told me about gray trolls. Remember those guys?” The red-haired said.

“Yeah!” Yellow haired troll came beside the gray troll who was looking up at him, his eyes begging for mercy. “He’s gonna be the one who is the crazy one.”

A light blue haired troll went beside Branch on the opposite side of the yellow haired. “He’s the one who is just too paranoid.” He jabbed his finger on the gray troll’s chest harshly.

“He’s going to be the Party pooper.” The Yellow haired smirked and pinched Branch’s cheek painfully. 

“Ow!” Once the troll let go of his cheek, Branch rubbed the sore and closed his eyes letting his tears fall. 

“Poor Branch…” Poppy muttered. 

“Aww, The little freaky is going to cry.” 

Branch quickly stood up and ran away with tears. 

As he ran, He snatched the hug time bracelet and threw it away.

They thought this was the end but no it wasn’t.

“Don’t listen to Branch!” 

Another scene took place. Poppy is now looking at another her who was just being too oblivious about the now-teal-troll behind her. Branch who was just glared and crossed his arms.

“Don’t listen to Branch! Life is great!”

As she was being so oblivious, Branch tried to talk to her but she just kept pushing him away. Like he was just nothing.

Poppy looked down in shame at her act. She wished she never did that. She can make other excuses. She wished she thought for a better excuse that she knows that it wouldn’t hurt her friend’s feelings. And She needed his help that time per se. 

They were shown another scene as a result of Poppy’s actions.

“Okay, what do Poppy always say?” Branch asked looking at the map.

“Don’t listen to Branch!” The Snack pack replied.

Branch made an unimpressed look at that.

Poppy looked the Snack Pack incredulously. “Guys!”

“We’re sorry!” The Snack pack fired back. 

The scene changed. And this time is a transition of one scene to another.

Poppy pushing the survivalist for Four times! One from each scene.

“Tick tock tick tock.” Branch smirked as he clicked. (a/n Scene in TBGO ‘Scrap-to-the-future’.)

Then Poppy pushed him on his face making him fall to the ground. Poppy didn’t even look at him to check if he was even alright. He wasn’t even doing anything wrong!

Two pushes weren’t that hard but it’s not justifiable. (a/n I forgot which episodes I saw that but I know it’s there)

One reaaaallyyy hard push sent him falling side ways. (a/n Episode ‘The Frenemy’) When Poppy pushed him harshly just in order to stop Branch from talking to one of the member of the Party crashers and in order for her to take his place.

Poppy (now) and the Snack pack gasped at how hard Branch fell to the ground. He out of balanced and fell literally on the left side of his body to the ground. Poppy (past) didn’t even check if her friend was alright! Not even bother to give an apology.

The queen rubbed her arm in guilt. When do pushing another troll friend became a thing for trolls? And people think they’re the most sweetest and nicest creatures. 

The scene changed and now. This is different.

Cloud guy holding a gray book as Branch stared back at him.

“Buddy-bud…” Cloud started but interrupted.

“Don’t. Even.” The survivalist gritted his teeth. “You can’t convince me otherwise. Now give it back.”

Cloud guy shook his head. “No, I want you to make a new one.”

Branch raised a brow. “Make a new one, It’s just going to continue that one.”

Poppy and the gang frowned. What does that mean?

The Cumulus cloud shook his head again. “I-I thought.”

“What? You think I really changed now?” 

The cloud nodded and slightly mentioned his hand at the Troll’s color. 

“Color doesn’t change attitudes. Now give it back.”

Cloud guy shook his head again. “I know there is some changes in there.”

Branch’s hands formed into fists. “Lies. Give. It. Back.”

He gave in and pulled out the gray book and handed it back to its owner. 

“Stop sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.” He muttered as he placed the book in his hair and he turned around his back facing the cloud.

“It’s going to get better.” Cloud guy suddenly muttered. 

Branch looked up at the dripping water from his ceiling and down to the puddle on the floor where he saw his reflection. He kicked angrily the puddle with a grunt making it splash all around.

He knelt down on the floor the same way Poppy did when she turned gray herself but for him there was no one to sing for him. Branch sighed heavily as he stared back at his own reflection.

Cloud guy went behind him and hugged him. “It’s going to be okay.”

With that Branch broke down, He let his stream of tears fall.

After that the scene went blank, The gang frowned. What? They looked at each other they are all still there or that’s what they thought until they went unconscious again.

Lllll 

“It’s Queen Poppy and Her friends!” She heard a young voice say. 

Poppy coughed and green smoke came out of her mouth. She heard the Snack pack do the same. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” She muttered. They all gained consciousness and what they saw is not what they expected.

Little kids smiling innocently. 

The gang looked at them skeptically. What? How can little kids save them from the pod?

One little boy jumped up and down in excitement. “Yes! We did it. Fist bump!”

“We saved the Queen and Her friends!” A little girl grinned and participated at the little boy’s fist bump.

“What?” The group asked confused. 

Guy diamond thought for it for awhile. “Are you the ones with Branch?”

The kids nodded with wide smiles.

“Mh-hm. Branch taught us how to escape the-“ A Mint haired female said.

“Night-doom pod!” They all said in unison and giggled.

“Branch taught you?” Poppy asked.

“Yeah!” A Green haired boy said. “He was, Well before you pulled him away to talk to him.”

Argue with him not Talk to him, Poppy thought. 

“Queen Poppy.” A little girl went beside Poppy. “Can you tell Branch to continue telling us about it?”

The mint haired agreed. “Yeah, He haven’t left his home after you guys talk to him.”

That’s because We told him to stop. And hurt his feelings.

Poppy smiled. “Of course. He’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Yay!” They all cheered before the green haired said, “Come on guys, Let’s go home.”

After the kids left, Poppy turned to the Snack pack.

“Wow.” Satin gasped. “If only we just stopped and listen to him for awhile.”

The rest agreed. Gosh, If they only did such thing.

“Come on guys. We got to fix this.” 

“Yeah!”

“Of course!”

This would be a piece of Cake.

Lllll 

~Wrong password!~

“He changed it.” Chenille said.

This is DEFINITELY not a piece of cake.

“Of course he changed it. What else? Branch! You in there?!” Poppy banged on the rock. “Branch please let us in!”

A sunflower twitched which she knows is one of Branch’s hidden camera. 

“Branch please let us in.” She begged before the flower bowed indicating that the survivalist have stopped using it. She stomped her foot. “Don’t make me figure out your pin.”

“Branch, We just wanna talk.” Biggie points out.

“Yeah, just let us in dude.” Cooper added.

“Branch please.” Poppy begged. 

The hatch opened by itself and the pack went down the platform which gone down without triggering the lever.

Poppy and the rest looked back at Branch who had slightly perked up ears and ‘Gary’ in hand pressing a button indicating that he had been using his enhanced hearing and his remote control.

Branch removed his thumb off the button and his ears slightly dropped once the platform landed. He crossed his arms and raised a brow. “Sup.”

It took them a couple of long embarrassing seconds to find out what to say first.

Branch sighed and turned around to pick up his things from the table beside him. He decided he would be the one who would start talking. “Look, guys. If this is about what I do, I swear I’ll stop I’m not that hard-headed.”

“We’re not here for that.” Poppy shook her head and the Snack pack’s eyes held the same decision.

He stared at them and furrowed his eyebrows somehow searching what they meant. In their surprise, His hands fisted and his eyes held a mix of pain and anger. “Okay. If you guys freaking wanted to scold me again, I don’t need it. I had enough for one day.”

“What?!” The gang was surprised at his sudden snap. Their silence is really misleading for him. The next second, Branch glared at them as he pulled out Gary and pressed a button making a metal rail appear in front of them which the next second it started moving towards them closer and closer.

“What?” Poppy asked shocked. The rail pushed them closer to the lift as They blurted random statements.

“No, We’re not there for that!”

“You misunderstood us Branch.”

“Wait just listen!”

As they continued, Branch rolled his eyes and turned his back towards them showing that he didn’t care if he was about to push em’ off bluntly. 

“Branch Wait!”

“We’re not going to!”

They could now only see his back and his hand held out with his remote control. They now stood on the lift and he hovered his finger on another button.

“Branch, We’re here to say were so wrong!” Poppy shouted making the rest halt before He could press. “And We’re so sorry.”

Branch’s left ear perked up slightly. He didn’t make any other move. He listened.

“It’s not in our control if you would change or not.” Poppy said. “In fact, You don’t have to. You were already good enough for us. You’re the best best friend we could ever wish for.”

The Queen swear she could feel her eyes well up. She didn’t care if it meant for the pain she saw in Branch would go. “We shouldn’t expect perfection from you as much as you don’t expect perfection from us.”

Poppy gulped. “We love you Branch and especially I Love you. As much as you loved us and me.”

“We’re so sorry we hurt you. Especially me, I’m so sorry. Okay?” She continued, “You might think we just mean well, but no. That doesn’t mean when we mean well, That doesn’t mean we didn’t hurt you.”

Then now it’s the Snack pack’s turn to speak up one by one.

“I’m so sorry I called you paranoid.” Cooper points out.

“Yeah and a Party pooper.” GD added.

“Yeah and We shouldn’t get angry when you worry. Cause it only shows you care” Suki said.

“And a Freak.” They all said in unison. “We’re so sorry Branch.”

Poppy sighed when they got no reply from him or even an acknowledgement. “It’s okay if you didn’t forgive us right away.”

“Yeah it just serves us right.” Biggie points out.

“But We’ll always be waiting for you.” 

Still nothing. They sighed sadly and gazed down at the ground waiting for the elevator to lift.

~Ting~ 

The hug time bracelet lit up and in their surprise the metal rail disappeared. Branch turned around and held his arms out. They looked at him hesitantly.

He rolled his eyes. “What? Are you guys gonna leave me hanging?”

He waited arms held out as Poppy walked towards him. She looked at him and he gave her a smile indicating he had forgiven them. Her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face on his shoulder. He reciprocated. He already forgave them. They really owed him. A lot. 

She can’t help it she just cried on his shoulder. Not crying for her pain but her friend’s hidden pain. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

She hear him huff a laugh. “It’s okay.”

“Group hug!” The Snack pack joined in squeezing them in the middle. Total opposite of Branch’s situation on the vision they saw.

After a couple of minutes, Poppy smiled at him. “We should better just talk things out than do nonsense lecture. And give time to listen to each other.”

The Snack pack nodded and Branch snorted.

“No really, We should. And You should continue teaching.”

He frowned. “You said that what I taught was crazy.”

“But not anymore.” Poppy shook her head, “Well, As long as it makes sense. We’ll be okay with it but if it’s not, Talk about it not argue.”

She glanced at her foot then turned back. “And um The kids enjoyed your last lesson.”

“Really? Wow…”

“Yeah, They wanted you to continue. Just continue doing that.” 

He nodded. “Sure no big deal.”

“You technically just saved us Branch.” 

The survivalist frowned. “What?”

“Yeah!” The twins chimed. “The kids did but you’re the one who taught them.”

Branch paused deep in thought. “The Night-Doom pod. You guys got trapped?!”

“It’s technically our fault,” The Queen reasoned, “But We’re fine. The pod just put us to sleep.”

“Oh okay.” 

Poppy grinned before pulling him back into a hug. “I love you Branch.” She muttered placing a peck on his cheek where she remembered, the mean troll from the flashback pinched painfully.

“Love you too Pops.” Branch smiled and looked at the Snack pack. “Love you too guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ITS DONE BYE! *Falls flat on my bed* Please comment or review, I really need to know what you guys think.


End file.
